PJO and KC meet!
by M0RKIESTAR
Summary: 1 year after HoO, 2 after TSS. PJO and KC meet...and a lot of things go boom! A bit slow at first, but I don't want to rush to the main part; some fanfics do that and it doesn't turn out. Character might be a bit OOC, but I'm trying. Please R&R. Criticism accepted. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. RATED T FOR... MENTIONS OF TEENAGE STUFF.
1. Chapter 1: SADIE

SADIE

I know my dear brother and I are fond of recordings, but he threw a fit when I mentioned using one... but he doesn't suspect I have a computer or that I know how to type. My brother would think that's impossible.

We were finally tracking down that magic source that we found a few weeks ago. Walt was driving, and Zia was sitting next to him. Carter and I were sitting in the back, because we were the ones who were gonna investigate.

Finally, after some wrong turns and dead ends we pull up on a small road. There was a tall hill to the right, a pine tree at the top, and a large sign said STRAWBERRY FARMS. _That large source of magic was coming from a farm?!_

Carter looked puzzled. Then he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Why not? We've seen crazier."

I had to agree with him on that one. The entrance to the 1st Nome was through a broom closet. This wasn't as odd.

We climbed to the top. It seemed like on purpose the hill was really steep. Maybe that was one of it's evil. Trying to destroy your heart, 'cause it makes it that you can't walk any longer. In any case, it wasn't doing a good job.

We reached the pine tree. A golden blanket was on the other side. Carter reached for it.

"Ouch!"

Usually I would make a snarky remark, but I was curious. "What happened?"

"I got close to it and something stopped me, and it stung."

Sadie pushed her hands on it. It hurt a little, but not much. Her brother was a wimp.

"I took me by surprise," he muttered, defending himself.

She took a good look at what was behind the barrier. It showed a peaceful strawberry farm. Nothing was out of place; it looked like a postcard. Then she saw it. The gleam of bronze, in the vague shape of a shield. _What is this place?_

Carter was apparantly having the same thoughts.

I pulled my vision into the Duat. I was taken by surprise. The barrier reached into the Duat, too. But here it wasn't that strong; it just clouded my vision. I saw... a lot of people. But that wasn't it. These people had odd shapes, like they were hosting gods. They all had a weird aura, if their shape looked normal. I couldn't actually make them out individually, but that was all I saw.

Carter was looking at me curiously when he saw me return to reality. "What did you see?"

I explained what I saw to him.

"We have to get through this... thing," he said shocked.

I looked at him like, _No, duh!_

Apparantly he had gotten used to his favorite sister, so this sorta stuff didn't bother him because he didn't respond. Instead he kept feeling around the barrier.

"It doesn't sting anymore."

I put my hands on it and we felt it a bit. I could almost see Carter's noggin turning as he recorded everything about the barrier in his head.

Finally, I sighed. "Walt and Zia are probably worried about us now. Remember the double-date?"

Carter nodded. He looked back at the barrier. "Yeah. We'll come back tomorrow."

Then we turned around and strolled back down the hill, to the car waiting below.


	2. Chapter 2: PERCY

**People of , I have written the next chapter! Here it is!**

**Fanwriter1997: I'll try. I have a busy schedule... I have a HOH fanfic. I will try my best to keep updated, but bear with me if I don't post for a week or so.**

* * *

PERCY

Annabeth and I were sitting on the porch of the Big House when I heard a shrill _bleep!_

Annabeth found the 'iPad' they had and opened up an app. Basically that iPad was a normal iPad, but it had special apps, such as _Unicorn Farts_. I'm fairly sure that the Stolls made that app; but with a full Hermes cabin you can never be sure!

Anyway, Annabeth opened _Camp Boundary_. The Athena cabin and Hephaestus cabin decided 'no camaras' because monsters would attack and destroy the camaras a lot, and mist-free camaras were expensive to make. So what happened was that the Hecate cabin helped, and they used magic to detect if something came in contact with the barrier, and if it was a threat or mortal. All this info came straight to the iPad.

Annabeth touched some icons quickly. "What is that?"

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"It's not a demigod, obviously. It's not a monster or a mortal, either."

"What is it then?"

"I'm not sure. It looks similar to a demigod, but more mortal. Or immortal."

"It's probably a glitch. Nothing important."

"Yeah," she said. "Nothing." She was trying to reassure herself; it wasn't working.

I decided to cheer her up. "Hey, why worry? We've got a date to go too."

She smiled. "Yeah, let's get ready."

We walked to our separate cabins.

* * *

I'd finally gotten my driver's license, so I just took mom's car out for a ride.

We arrived at Burger King. Yes, I am Mr. Romance Guy. I take my girlfriend on dates to fast-food places.

But Annabeth was fine with it. We went to a nook in there. It had tables, but nobody sat there for some reason. It was the perfect place if you didn't want someone yelling, _"Get a room!"_. That happened a couple of times...

Anyway, two couples were already there. An African-American dude was sitting in a booth alone with an exotic-looking girl, chatting happily. In the booth behind them, a blond girl and guy were making out. I decided that it was best to ignore them and move to the other side of the corner.

Annabeth and I put our stuff down, and went to the cash register and ordered food. I went for the cheeseburger, naturally, while she took a chicken sandwich.

We went back to our seats and sat down. I dug into my cheeseburger. Annabeth watched me, amused. So I asked her, "What?"

"Nothing." She smiled. "You've loved cheeseburgers for at least 6 years."

I blushed. "So?"

"So nothing, Seaweed Brain. Not everything I say has a complicated meaning."

"I'm not sure about that."

She leaned over and pecked me on the cheek.

"Still not so sure."

She kissed me again.

"Not sure."

She kissed me again, full on the lips.

"I'm pretty sure."

She smiled.

But then I heard a sound outside the window. I saw scales. I saw the mortals in the restaurant. _Not now._

Annabeth heard it too; she didn't mind. She grinned. "A date's not complete till the monster is dead."

I grinned back, "You're on."

With that we both walked out of the door, into the woods behind the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3: CARTER

**Hey! I had time to make the next chappie! Here it is! R&R**

* * *

CARTER

(Yes, I do know that Sadie has a computer, and that she knows how to type. I also know her password! XD )

As the car pulled up at Burger King, I thought about barrier. Sadie and I had found the magic traces on Long Island two years ago, but we only got down to pinpointing a couple of days ago. Why? Initiates flowed in; 15 since the war ended. Also, the younger kids started to devolep their powers. Explosively, and I mean that literally. Most of the time, other than training, was spent on fixing the house. Joy.

We all walked into the fast-food joint, and picked two booths in a hidden area. I had a feeling Sadie and Walt were making out passionately in the other booth. This would be very good teasing material.

Zia and I on the other hand, talked casually. I wasn't sure what I said. I probably said something stupid, but I was so happy I didn't think much about it. I liked the way she laughed. I vaguely remember a tall dark-haired kid and a blonde girl pass me by, and go to the other seats, but I didn't care. I was just happy that I was with Zia.

You see, it had been a couple months since our last date. If I said it was busy the last two years, the last two months were crazy. Five new initiates. Shelby started to devolep, and everybody could guess she was going to be powerful. With all the news, none of us really got time to date, except Sadie. She just invites Walt into the room, and they make out on the bed like crazy people. At least she is not naked! I tell her she's too young, she doesn't listen. She's only 15 for goodness sakes!

But the fun ended when I glimpsed something. For some reason, even if I'm not paying attention, the moment there is something dangerous nearby I realize it. I jolted alert. "Zia, something's outside."

Suddenly, the other couple jump up from their seats and leave through the door in that direction. I panicked. _Oh no! They're only innocent mortals!_

I poked Sadie. "Monster," I whispered.

She looked up immediately. "Danger?"

"Two mortals went outside!"

"Oh lord."

We grabbed our stuff and got out of there. Zia had her staff out, and her eyes almost glowed. Walt was pale, and clutching his amulets tightly. Sadie had her wand in her palm. I naturally had my sword.

We rushed into the woods blindly. It was too dark to see. We followed the slithery sound. We came out onto a clearing.

There was enough moonlight there to make out silouettes. A boy and a girl both had..._weapons?_ and were fighting furiously. This was a weird enough sight, but what was weirder was the monsters. They were ladies, but they obviously weren't human. Instead of legs, they had two vaguely reptilian truncks. I couldn't remember reading anything like it.

Everyone was dumbfounded, we just stood there, as the two mortals wielded their weapons and killed them off deftly. Then they saw us watching. They exchanged looks, and ran off.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Who are you?"

But they were already gone.

* * *

We got home. Nobody mentioned anything. I knew that they probably were initiates, but he wasn't sure. So I decided to scour the library instead, trying to find those monsters in egyptian mythology. I couldn't find one hit. Finally, I retired to the sofa, and thought.

_Are they initiates? Who were they?_

And more importantly, _How did they survive out on their own for so long?_


	4. Chapter 4: ANNABETH

**Hey! I got the next chapter up! Woot woot!**

**So, bad news, I might not be able to post everyday for the next week. Taking this week off means...my bad habits are revisiting an old friend: PROCRASTINATION. But I will try! Don't worry. Here's the next chappie, and thank you for your R&R!**

**This is more of a filler chappie then all else:**

* * *

ANNABETH

We departed from the shop quickly, and ran off into the woods. The dracanae were very easy to find, three small ones. They were easy to kill.

Percy cut off one dracanae head, and stabbed another one in the heart. I stabbed the other on the neck.

Then I turned around and saw four mortals watching us. Percy and I exchanged looks. _Mist or are they clear-sighted?_ If they were clear-sighted, one more experience wouldn't matter. But we didn't take the chance, so we chose to run.

Percy had actually parked his car in the mall parking lot. We were going for a movie afterward, but whatever. Percy got in the driver's seat, I rode shotgun.

Percy weaved through the traffic like a crazy person. He took narrow gaps at odd angles, trying to get back to Camp Half-Blood. His mom had let us borrow the car for the weekend. It wasn't going to be scratchless when we got it back. Finally, we pulled up at Half-Blood Hill. We parked far, by a cabin, then walked all the way to camp.

I went to my cabin, and Percy went to his. We both went to campfire after a few hours or so. Today was late-night Capture the Flag. Athena-Hermes-Apollo-Poseidon against the rest. I made the plan.

"Ok," I said. "Percy's gonna be holding the flag with two of my cabin. Apollo," I turned. "Post ten archers in various trees in the woods, so if anyone tries to get past, shoot them down. You're fastest runners will run with my fastest runners to get the flag. Hermes cabin, you have border patrol."

The Hermes kids sighed. "Why do we always have border patrol?"

"Because you do."

They sighed again.

The game began.

* * *

Me and the rest of the runners ran off. I decided to go for the less bloody course. Playing this game for years made it so that you knew exactly where patrols were posted. I remembered the one place I found that was almost abandoned. It was because most of the creek was shallow, but here it was 4 ft. which was unusual for a creek. It was also really stony. But I wasn't afraid to get wet, or get a couple of cuts.

I waded through, to the middle. Then I felt it. A tiny electrical shock, a metallic feeling. Oh lord.

The Hephaestus cabin had made metal eel fish and threw them in the creek. I looked down.

I saw a whole bunch of them rushing this way.

In the second it took for me to grasp this, they were on me. They hurt. I had a feeling they made it to hurt, but not kill. A 100 volts? Probably. They passed me, and the water crackled with electricity. The metal fish brushed me as I trudged to the other side quickly, leaving behind a lot of burn marks.

But I got to the other side, panting. Then I kept on running. A couple of knife jabs, and whoever was in my way was unconsious.

Two Apollo kids had already got the flag, and I ran with them, stabbing everyone who got in the way. I saw the creek.

Clarisse was running toward it with a grey banner; she almost won. They Percy came from behind and tackled her. He broke her spear again as I crossed the creek. "Nice move," I said to him.

He grinned. "Can't let my girlfriend think I'd let her down."

"You'd never let me down."

He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: SADIE

**So people! I have made yet another chappie! Enjoy!**

**Also I have a bunch of projects. I'll try to post this week.**

* * *

SADIE

After we all got home, Walt, Zia and I shut ourselfs into our own rooms. We all had to think. I remember what happened. I know it wasn't normal.

My brother decided to go to the library for research. He looked for any reference monsters in the library, like he could find any. I hated to admit it, but if my brother didn't already know it; he wasn't going to find it.

I stuffed my earphones in my ears and turned on some American music. I have a lot of British artists on there too, but I liked some American songs so I put some on there. For some reason, music blasting it my ears helped my think clearly.

Those kids... no, they were a bit older than me. Carter told me quietly on the way back that they came into the place as a couple. He said he was distracted with Zia, so he didn't get a good look. I guess I couldn't blame him. I mean, I was so distracted with Walt, I didn't even notice.

I knew they were both initiates. That was obvious enough. She had taken a peek into the Duat while the couple were busy fighting, and saw that they were godlings.

The boy looked like the sea. He looked like he was made of water. But more strong and solid and powerful. Not like ice or whatever... but you get it. Most likely Nephthys.

The girl looked almost normal compared to him. She looked like a normal human, but she had a grey, thoughtful aura. Thoth, I thought immediately. She was so smart, she almost smelled of it.

Actually, they both almost smelled. They boy was stinkier, the girls less. She didn't know why but they did.

Nevertheless, they were godlings, not even just normal initiates. They looked like they'd been godlings for quite a while now. How did they not get killed for so long? We had to find them.

* * *

I looked up at my new school. Goode High School.

Last year, I got expelled from BAG. Actually, everyone of our gang there got expelled except Alyssa. I remember a fight that I had, and I got a trip to the office. Pretty much, in the fight all the initiates were there. Alyssa was sick. I don't even remember what the fight was about. Probably something stupid, now that I thought about it.

Carter and I had to dig for a school with barely any signs of monsters. We found some really good schools, but for some reason there was a whole bunch of freak accidents. We settled on Goode for the high school, and for our middle schoolers we were considering a place called Yancy Academy, but something was wrong with one of the old teachers. It took some digging, but we found the blog of some lonely chap in that class who claimed to have seen a lot of monsters. Apparently, toward the end of the year they had a field trip; and this teacher disappeared, and this new teacher came and everybody believed that that teacher had been the one teaching since Christmas. All of this during a field trip. Weird.

So, yeah. Here we were.

That reminds me, Carter and I were still looking for those two godlings. No sign, and we are definitely not going to Manhattan. There's something creepy and electric about that place.

I walked into school and breathed in the normal, and sighed. A small part of me wanted summer back, but with all the death risk; I'd prefer normal.

I looked at my tenth grade schedule. Social Studies. Joy.


	6. Chapter 6: PERCY

**I know I haven't posted this week, so I give you the longest chapter I can make for this POV! Enjoy!**

* * *

PERCY

I knew something was wrong the minute he stepped back into school. And it wasn't just the fact that I was walking into a classroom full of books, though that would have been wrong enough. Me and school mix like baking soda and vinegar. Things literally go boom. But no, it wasn't that. It was the musty smell of papyrus in the air.

How did I know what the smell of papyrus is? Annabeth dragged my to one of those ancient book libraries. It was better than a normal library though. At least in there, it was perfectly normal for a kid to wander into the Ancient Greek section without people thinking it was weird. They probably thought I was some sort of college student, busy on his language and history studies.

For some reason the old smell disturbed me, put me on an edge. It was like the Fates. Something ancient and powerful was at work here.

But still, I went to class and sat down. English. Annabeth had lent me a pair of Athena's new anti-dyslexic glasses. She gave the prototype her children. It basically translated the text to Greek, though it made mistakes though. I also had to be careful and make sure that whenever I spoke, I spoke in English.

I looked around. A brunette girl and a blond boy sat at the two sides of me. A buff guy sat in front of me, and an Indian girl behind me. An oddly familiar African-American boy sat across the room.

The teacher walked in. He was a happy old teacher, you know, the type that whistles terribly during tests the whole year. His name was Mr. Wilter.

"Hello, Class!" he said happily. "I will be your English teacher this year!"

A couple of kids groaned. The African-American kid looked sick, like he was remembering something like this; probably not a pleasant memory.

My opinion? This teacher was trouble. Not monster trouble, but my-head-is-going-to-explode-of-boredness.

He continued like nobody groaned. "So we will be doing a major Shakespeare unit this year. Our goal is to finish twenty books of his this year! We'll have lots of fun!"

Me and many others gulped. Twenty books? I can barely get past one.

"Lets begin! Shakespeare..." he droned on like a manga fan. **(A/N: No offense to manga fans! (I'm a manga fan!) I mean like one of those really boring ones!)**

I took out a pencil and a paper. Mom had given me blue coffee this morning; I was too hyped up to sleep. I started doodling random stuff. I'm not an artist. My standard of personal art was a bunch of scribbles. So, I was shocked when my doodle didn't look like a total fail. It looked like a glowing boomerang. I snickered at myself, _A glowing boomerang. Well, Percy, you deserve to get into an art museum!_ Well, at least it was better than usual. But oddly, it reminded me of the smell earlier. I shut my book hastily and tried to pay attention.

"...he had very little education, that's why his grammar was bad. Yet he still became..." Blah blah blah.

Relief came in the form of an ear-drum shattering bell. Everybody sighed out as said, "Well, looks like it's time to go! See you tomorrow!"

I jumped up from my seat. I looked back at my schedule. Science next. Couldn't be as boring as English, could it? Even then, at least I wasn't gonna read much. That was something to be happy about.

I strolled into the hallway.

* * *

I strolled myself into Room 128 and sat down as the bell rang. A perky blonde lady came in through the door.

"Hey, I'm Ms. Leyr. But call me Janet." She set down her bags.

She was an awesome teacher. She explained stuff at a really fast rate and drew really bad pictures on the board. We were getting into a advanced physics unit. Blah blah blah. I was actually able to listen the whole time. Annabeth would probably take me out for ice cream afterschool. Like, ruffle my hair and be like _Percy you're such a kid!_ Lately, Annabeth was like that. It was a weird experience. We were definitely a couple. It's just sometimes she acted like my mom. Or my girlfriend/pretend mom or something like that. But I was 100% cool with it.

I was sort of sad when the bell let out second period. Next: Mission Survive Gym.

* * *

Actually it wasn't a case of surviving, but not leaving anyone in the dust. I beat most of the kids in football, except that African-American kid from first period.

* * *

Next: Lunch. I didn't eat school lunch. Bwah, that stuff was disgusting. Instead, mom packed lunch. A sandwich, a water bottle, two blue cookies. The basics.

I scanned the cafeteria for a seat that wasn't too bad. Finally, I found a somewhat seperated table where that African-American guy sat. On one side was a blond, annoyed girl; the other was a caramel-skinned girl. She looked like she wasn't a New York-born. I took a seat at the corner near a 15-year old guy. He was in deep conversation with the other kids. A small girl with a book noticed me.

"Oh, hi!" she said. The others turned to look at me.

That guy in my classes then said casually, "Hi. So, whatcha hear?"

"Practically nothing," I replied, eyeing the other kids. There is at least 10 kids that seemed to be part of this gang, I noted.

The blonde girl sat with a tall African American boy with a lot necklaces. She was glancing at me a lot. I willed some Mist to cover me and her shoulders relaxed.

"What's your name?" asked the girl.

"Percy," I said warily. "Yours?"

"Sadie," she replied, chewing gum in her mouth. "And that's Carter," she said, elbowing the guy on the other side of her.

The gesture was familiar to me and I guessed, "Related?"

They both looked shocked. "Yeah."

The others introduced themselves.

I looked down at my lunch, and dug in. Once I'd finished my lunch, I pulled out some pictures and stared at them. It was mostly me and Annabeth, but there was a lot of other pictures, too. The guy next to me looked over my shoulder for a second and saw one of my pictures.

His eyes widened. "Is that a sword?"

It was a picture of Clarisse and me dueling; I was winning. "Sword? What?" I distracted him while I flipped the photo. "Wait, what is that?" I said, pointing through the window.

Julian turned super-fast, his hand flying to his hip instinctively.

_Not normal_, I thought.

"What!?" he exclaimed. Everybody turned to face him.

"Oh, never mind," I said casually. "It was just a fly."

His shoulders slumped and he muttered something in another language. The two siblings watched him and me.

I turned back to the pictures, my mind spinning.

I had seen Julian pull part of a curved sword from mid-air.


	7. Chapter 7: CARTER

**I feel like crap. Crap with an excuse for not writing...**

**1. My science teacher just made us change topics yesterday because it wasn't 'acceptable' (she said it was at first) and now I have to write a 3-5 page essay due tomorrow. Just...a major migraine.**

**2. I have to read the CHRISTMAS CAROL.**

**3. I had a concert last night.**

**4. I'm being an awesome friend and helping my friend start up an Anime club at school. I have to make some posters. I'm a good friend.**

**\(^o^)/**

**Also, I need to do a poll: Who should NICO be with?  
**

**1: Thalia  
**

**2: OC- I need a name and a daughter of... but I've got the look planned out. Short brown hair and blue eyes.  
**

**Hopefully this chapter wasn't a fail. It isn't that long (sorry!). I like to torture people in my chapters (I'm not sadistic; I'm actually a very happy person!). If I could give this chapter a name, I would call it 'Julian meets ze Swiss Cheese!' or something like that.**

**Thanks for the support people, and as always, R&R!**

* * *

CARTER

Julian is in for it. Julian is in for it.

That's what I kept repeating to myself after the incident. It kept me sane, and non-panicky. Hopefully, the green-eyed guy didn't see what happened. Hopefully.

We all got back home. You know... 21st Nome. Brooklyn. Big mansion on top of a warehouse. You know, the usual.

First things first. Time to punish Julian. Finally, Sadie came up with a crazy torturous idea. I liked it, so I made it even more painful for him. See, Julian doesn't have ADHD or anything, but he can't sit still. He has to move or he freaks out. So the little kids (and Jaz) pulled out rolls of duct tape. All of them looked evil in the light.

After twenty minutes, Julian was duct taped to the couch, in front of the TV. The punishment was this: for the rest of the day Julian had to sit on the couch and watch the stupidest Spongebob reruns ever. He couldn't even fall asleep; Khufu was there to make sure of that, one way or another. I could hear his agonized screams from the library, three sound-proof walls away. Well, maybe not so sound-proof anymore.

After we punished him, Sadie retreated to her room. She looked freaked out and worried. I naturally went to the library, of course.

I looked the shelves for those snake monsters. Demon? Nah. Me and the shabti had searched for ages and the only thing we could come up with was the fact that those monster were definitely not demons. So we ruled one thing out... a billion more to go.

So instead of wasting time searching, I decided to go torture Julian. Jaz had told me that she wanted to see Chinese water torture in action. Why not? Duct taped to a couch, watching Spongebob shows with water torture? Fun.

I wasn't sure if demonstrating different kinds of torture to little kids was a good influence. But as Sadie say, who cares?

Sadie and I giggled happily (No, we are not sadistic. It been a while since we punished somebody, and this was an awesome punishment. So, no, we aren't sadistic. That's just Sadie!) as Julian was screaming, "NOO!" while Spongebob was singing the "FUN!" song. "NOOO! NOT THIS! NOT SPONGEBOB AGAIN!"

_ "F is for friends that do stuff together!"_

"NOOO!"

_ "U is for you and me!"_

"KILL ME!"

_ "N is for anywhere and anytime at all..."_

Julian started to cry.

_ "...down here in the deep blue sea!"_

And then they launched into another verse as Julian cried loudly. I felt sad for Julian, but this was the BEST PUNISHMENT EVER!

But when the 8-hour Spongebob marathon ended, we were sad to let Julian go. Once we let him up, he trudged all the way to his room singing the "FUN!" song. He was living proof that Spongebob could drive you insane.

Me? I headed to my room, too. The Julian Show lasted till 10, and we were all tired after seeing Julian tortured. I stayed up till 11 reading a book. All the books left were some books about other mythologies. I was reading some Roman mythology when I was going to sleep. The Labors of Hercules. I yawned and put the book to the side. I pulled up the comforters, and smiled as I went to sleep, hoping for peaceful dreams.

I should know that the Kanes never get peaceful dreams.

_ My dreams were full of monsters. A huge tornado monster [Tyhoon], gleaming metal birds [Stymhalian Birds], and a golden-eyed boy. And then Horus appeared._

_ "Horus, why are you here?"_

_ Horus turned around. "Carter? What happened?" He said it with a tone that said that he knew what happened._

_ "We tortured Julian," I responded blank-faced._

_ Horus frowned. "Yes, that seemed to be causing the most imbalance. Something about a square of Swiss cheese with pants..."_

_ Wow, that torture is harsher then I thought. "That caused the gods to return?!"_

_ Horus' frown deepened. "That and something else..." And then he yelped, "SEA!" randomly._

_ "What?!"_

_ Somehow his frown deepened even more. "That's all I can get..."_

_ "So you're telling me that the only thing you can find from your Chaos investigation is, 'SEA!'"_

_ "There is something else, too..."_

The dream ended as he trailed off.

I woke up. 6:00.

I thought about what Horus had said. The gods are back...

And then another puzzle piece clicked into place.

_ I walked into the school. A smell. Sea water. The scent lingered in the air, mild, but it got stronger at lunch._

And Goode High School was nowhere near the sea, was it?


	8. AN (SORRY! Just read it!)

**A/N UPDATE!**

**THE POLL RESULTS ARE IN! CHECK AT BOTTOM!**

**Hey sorry, I know I haven't updated... My mom grounded me until my science project was over. And now I have a major writer's block! HELP!**

**This chapter was supposed to be the prophecy chappie, but I have no poetry skills whatsoever (I'm as bad as Apollo! I was better in first grade! {seriously, I'm not kidding; I was better in first grade})... so I need help.**

**Just PM me with a couple of lines.**

**Also I have a poll for you!**

**How should I go on with this story? The poll will be on my profile page! If you've got some different ideas, PM me or just comment!**

**Poll Results! (in same order as poll)**

1. Start a war : _1_

2. Somehow have a demigod become a host : _6_

3. Meet and greet peacefully {and they lived happily ever after...} : _1_

4. Team up against a greater enemy : _5_

(1) and (2) mix : _1_

(1) and (4) mix : _4_

(2) and (4) mix : _3_

OTHER** (sorta irrelevant...) **: _0_ **(told ya!)**

**13 people voted! Thanks!**

**OK, so 'Somehow have a demigod become a host' is the winner! (I even got a PM for it, someone wanted both Percy and Annabeth...) BUT, just yesterday my votes were tied at '2' and '4'... so I'm thinking that it's gonna become '(2) and (4) mix'... It could possibly become a minor Chaos story (like, if you squint. I like Chaos stories, but not ones where Percy becomes a Gary-Stu and it's Pertimes, and Chaos if overwhelming and mildly stupid. Oh, and when Chaos is a guy. She's a girl people! Respect it! My rant is over.). I'll go on with '2', and if you guys agree with my previous suggestion, just comment! If I get 7 approvals, I'll do it! Also, in your comment, please include the person[s] that you want to become [a] host[s].**

**Also, I'm still looking for interesting prophecy line ideas! Just two rhyming words will do! I'm also thinking of changing the title for this story... suggestions accepted, as long as it's not TOO dramatic. I'm a drama person, but not that far.**

**Thank for all your reviews! I LOVE reviews! And Guest, 'The Son of Sobek' (LOOK IT UP! IT'S AMAZING! I FAINTED!) will not make my story obsolete because it's a 40 page novella... not a series, and certainly not enough to satisfy a million fans. Even though it's still amazing (OMG! OMG!), we have a lot of PJatO/ KC crossovers... If you get my gist. If you don't that's OK.  
**


	9. Chapter 8: ANNABETH

**I'm so sorry for not updating!**

**Ok peoplz! With the results in, our winner is a mix of 'Host' and 'Teaming up against a greater enemy'! Check my author note update! (Last 'chapter')  
**

**I'm sorry for not updating!**

**I had sudden inspiration in the shower for a prophecy, but I tried. Please excuse my poetry skills.**

**I also have polls on the bottom! Read more after the chapter.**

**Again, sorry for not updating!**

**I'm trying to reach a goal of 100 review! Please review, I love criticism!**

**R&R!**

**Did I mention that I'm sorry for not updating?**

* * *

ANNABETH

I shifted my eyes away from a set of my old blueprints. I blinked at the clock for a few minutes, trying to get the swimming lines out of my sight... I LOVE my blueprints, but staring at them for three hours made my eyes ache. _Four hours_, I realize as the clock becomes decipherable.

It was Dinner Time. Sing-Along was later.

I got up and stretched, my muscles aching. _Note to Self:_ _Do not stay in one place for too long._

I led the rest of my cabin down to the Dining Hall. There wasn't much chatter between my cabin at the moment, but I knew the moment they all sat down, the air would fill with educational chatter. To put it Percy's way, "Any kid that's not Athena's child would die from factual overload if they stood 3 feet from your table."

I had to admit, that was sorta true. Sorta.

I decided that I wanted to change the mood a bit and strike up a conversation with Malcolm, who was sitting next to me.

"So, how's that relationship with Nyssa going?" I asked with a teasing smile.

Instant reaction. Malcolm turned as red as a cherry in less than a split second. He had a crush of Nyssa, but he was too afraid to ask her out. "Uh, it's good," he replied hastily.

"You haven't asked her out yet, have you?"

He looked down. "... No."

Two other cabin mates stopped talking and swooped in on the conversation, acting very much like Aphrodite kids.

I, of course, am nothing like the Aphrodite kids, but it was a bit fun to prod Malcolm about his relationship with Nyssa. Or as the Aphrodite cabin like to call, _Myssa_. Like, He's _Myssa_ her. The Aphrodite kids had the weirdest puns...

Malcolm decided to change the subject. "So, what about those Tourelle designs you've been working on?"

We gathered in the Amphitheater. Immediately, kids from all different cabins were rushing to each other to sit next to each other. I moved quickly to Percy's side, dodging about twenty kids.

'Twenty kids?' you might be thinking, but in the past few years, with Romans and all, our number had peaked to 250 kids. So dodging twenty kids wasn't much.

Losing twenty lives were, though.

The Romans were also visiting today, along with the Hunters. After the war, the Romans would come here once a month, and we would visit the Legion once a month, too. We had a deal with Hermes for it.

Reyna and Jason was sitting pretty close to the fire. Frank and Hazel were sitting together in the row behind, and then there was Octavian, Dakota, and the other leaders of the cohorts.

As for the rest of the Argo II crew, Piper was sitting in the third row, Leo was sitting in the front row because he couldn't get burned. Nico was sitting in the corner near the woods, close to the dark green shadows.

I plopped down next to Percy and he grinned.

Will Solace struck into a song. Sorry, a really short parody.

_"A, B, C, D, E, F ,G, Gummy bears are chasing me! One is red, one is blue, one is peeing on my shoe! Now I'm running for my life cause the red one has a knife!"_

Home Sweet Home.

Will was feeling comical today, so the next three songs were normal (insane) mortal parodies. The campfire rose 15 feet high shining yellow-gold. The newer campers looked at it with awe.

Percy had 5 sticks, each roasting 5 marshmallows. Yes, twenty-five marshmallows. In the minute I was watching, he deftly put a marshmallow of a graham cracker, put a chocolate piece on top, and sandwiched it all with another graham. He handed it to me with a grin. "For my special girl," he said.

"Huh," I replied with a small smile. "You give your special girl one s'more while you have twenty-four others roasting on your stick."

"Oh," he looked down. Then he offered me another one.

"I'm just kidding!" Seriously, I'm becoming a couch potato with my blueprints already, no need to pack on extra calories. But I took it anyway [after five minutes] with a "Thanks."

As Will's fifth song "The Squeak of the Minotaur" strummed to an end, Rachel stood up.

Anticipation and dread built at the base of my throat.

Her eyes became eerie green and the same color smoke drifted out of her mouth.

Oh no.

_"Six shall travel to the Desert Kingdom_

_Four shall follow a path forbidden_

_Two forgotten whom should've never met_

_will join together to face a greater threat."_

Leo caught her as she collapsed. Chiron furrowed his eyebrows in worry. He'd learnt enough to know that with Percy and the rest of us powerful seven, a great prophecy doesn't happen 80 years in the future.

It happens now.

Rachel got up. She looked around quickly, her eyes landed on Chiron. "What did I say?"

Chiron got up and stretched his fetlocks for a second, then quickly relayed the prophecy to her.

Her eyes became as wide as everyone else's.

He calmed down considerably when he faced the audience, "Continue the sing-along. It's nothing."

Will started strumming his guitar to a sad tune, "A War of the Generations", when Rachel flew backward, yet again into Leo's arms.

One of her eyes was eerie green, the other normal. It was different, not supposed to happen.

"The five shall be apparent soon," she rasped, then full out fainted.

Chiron turned to us, his eyes undecipherable. "Dismissed," he said like a tired schoolteacher.

* * *

**So, not exactly polls, but questions and... yeah, polls. And other stuff.**

**1. I want to rename this story, so any suggestions?**

**2. Percy and Annabeth are part of the five and part of the three, just cause they've been the ones involved in these situations the most. Also I got a PM.**

**3. There's five people because I'm giving the Romans a chance. Pick 2 from Reyna, Jason, Octavian (hehe), Frank, or Dakota (hehe). No Hazel, sorry. I like Haze, but she doesn't feel appropriate. I personally am thinking of using Reyna and Frank because Reyna wasn't very involved in the last prophecy and Frank because he seems... like a good choice. But it's up to you. Put your votes and suggestions in a comment, please! It'll be on my profile, too!**

**4. Your probably like, 'Doesn't that mean that there's one left? I'm pretty sure I got my addition right...' Well, you did. The fifth and last person is up to you. Greek or Roman, doesn't matter. Your choice... As I said put it in a comment and if it's suitable it becomes a poll option later. This poll will be on my profile page when my next chapter is posted.**

**5. Whose the third host? This poll shall come _w-a-a-a-a-a-ay_ later.**

**BYE BYE!**


	10. Chapter 9: SADIE

**M0RKIESTAR, here with another chapter! Please R&R!**

**I've been researching gods for the past week, and my head now hurts... But look at the bottom for must-read informational rants, polls and other stuff...**

* * *

SADIE

The door squealed open.

I almost smiled. It was probably Walt.

Of course, that was before I got drenched.

I shot up immediately to see the serious face of my idiot brother. If he was this serious at six in the morning it was important. But my common sense left me as I found a spark of amusement in his eyes.

I jumped off of the bed ready for the chase and the kill. "You are dead, Carter! Dead!"

Suddenly, his whole expression became one of panic. He knew my killing techniques. He remembered the Julian Show from yesterday. He remembered that it was my idea. He scrambled back a few feet, his arms raised in submission. "I came here to tell you something important!"

"And you splashed water on my face to wake me up?!"

"Well, you wouldn't wake up if I screamed, "WAKE UP!" into your ear, would you?"

I relaxed my choke hold on him. If that was the case, I would have recognized Carter's voice and purposefully not have woken up. (He'd done it during some Shelby-related emergencies before. My brother can't handle her because she only listens to me.) So I guess water was a better choice.

If I hadn't been sopping wet. "But couldn't you have jumped on my bed or something else? I'm wet now."

"I'll get you a towel," he said quietly. He headed into my bathroom. I got a quick glance of him in the bathroom, catching sight of a box af pads and averting his eyes almost immediately, in a way that said '_Nu-uh, I ain't lookin' at dat_.' He came out with a fresh towel.

I grabbed the towel from him, and I dried myself off. A lock of hair fell in my face. I noted that I had to do my highlights today. The purple was looking more like pink today. Perhaps green?

I put that aside for now, then threw the towel on the bed. He only woke me up during emergencies, so there's a reason for this mess. But it better be good.

"It is," Carter said.

"Did you read my mind?"

"No," he replied. "It was obvious."

~~~~~MEOW! It's BAST here!~~~~~

Carter and I sat around a table. Early breakfast. Nobody else was awake yet.

For the first fifteen minutes, we ate in silence. The I broke it. "So, why did you wake me up this early?"

He looked down for a second, deep in thought. Then he replied simply, "The gods are back."

"How?!"

He recounted his dream to me. Horus was back... that would mean Isis is back, and she was gonna contact me soon.

Not this again.

~~~~~I'm ANUBIS! I'm jackal-headed, not dog-headed!~~~~~

The time till official breakfast time was passed in silence. Slowly, all the trainees filed in, and took their breakfasts.

Carter and I had came to the mutual agreement not to tell them about the gods. We'll tell them eventually, but not now.

The voices of fourty-three intiates filled the balcony.

"What do you think we're gonna do today?"

"So, did Julian and Jaz work out?" There were quite a lot of "YEAH!"s to that.

Julian himself was sitting twenty feet away from everyone else. He was looking down and remiscenesing the torture of yesterday.

Oh, how I love sadistic torture.

~~~~~I'm RA! You just got burned!~~~~~

I had to change out of my pajamas before classes begin, so I strolled back to my room casually.

What I wasn't expecting was some _dude_ to be sitting on the bed.

I scrambled back and picked up the blue hairbrush on my dresser and threatened him with it. "Who are you and what do you want with me?!" Then I realized the dramatic movie lines wasn't required because the guy was way older than me (like 26), looked a tad loony, and was wearing a lab coat and jeans. _Together_. Ick, fashion disaster.

Wait, that sounded like dramatic movie lines were required.

The guy before me looked familiar, though. Finally, I remembered him. Two years, that was how long the gods had left the world. What Carter had said earlier was true. Because the ibis-headed god, Thoth was sitting on _my bed_.

He looked a little annoyed now, too. "Are you going to put that hairbrush down? I didn't leave Memphis to get threatened by a hairbrush. I came to talk."

~~~~~Seriously, Sadie? God-themed line breaks? Sigh. It's CARTER here.~~~~~

Carter and I were sitting next to each other on my bed facing Thoth.

He was sipping a cup of coffee quietly, waiting for us to calm down.

Finally, like always, I broke the silence. "Why are you here?"

He put his coffee aside and looked at us. "You all know that I'm the god of knowledge and wisdom."

"Yeah," I snapped. "But we knew that two years ago and that certainly doesn't seem like something that makes a guy-god poof into a _girl's bedroom_. Right before she takes off her clothes. Hint hint."

Thoth leaned forward. "I'm sorry about that. But it was the only way I could approach you without your initiates knowing."

"You better be sorry," I mumbled.

"Anyway, not only am I the god of knowledge and wisdom, I'm the god of forethought."

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

Carter nudged me, his expression serious. "It means he thinks of the future."

"And how is that useful at the moment?"

"That means I prepare for the future. I have spoken to Shai-"

"Umm... who exactly is that?" I interupted.

"He's the god of fate and future, Sadie." Carter said. His eyes were wide as if he knew what was coming.

"Oh," as I realized what Thoth was probably here about.

"- and he told me as much of the future he could."

"And that is?" Carter asked nervously.

Thoth stared us straight in the eye. "I can't tell you all of it. I'm forbidden to do that."

I growled. "Just tell us!"

"Fine. You'll find the others. And prepare for an enemy worse than Apophis."

* * *

**WHEW! Just over a thousand words!**

**Okay, so I'm having difficult finding a good host for Percy... I've been researching for the past week. I want a god[dess] that's known... So the ones I've got so far are Horus and Geb. I've also got Nephthys (she's actually a goddess of rivers, darkness, death, and night) but her name is literally translated to 'Lady of the House' which got taken as 'housewife' later. Interesting, but Percy's a pretty guy-ish guy. Neither is he a wife. I've also got frog-headed Nu, who's the primadorial watery abyss in which land rose from... he's good, but he's frog-headed. The poll will go up on my profile page, okay? If you've got some more suggestions and I feel that their more appropriate then the other gods above, screw the poll.**

**Also, I modified the prophecy a bit... six instead of five, four instead of three. The reason why is because if I throw Jason into this I feel obliged to make him a host. Same with Reyna. So to finalize it, the four hosts are: Percy, Annabeth, Reyna and Jason. The other two are Nico and Frank. This is clearly NOT a Nico becomes host, blah blah blah story. I'm SO sick of those.**

**Anyway, PLEASE leave a review! Criticism is M0RKIESTAR-approved!**


	11. Chapter 10: PERCY

**WOO! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! (Excuses after chapter!) To make up: 1,337 words!**

**R&R!**

* * *

PERCY

_"Wake up! Wake up! It's morning now! Wake up! Wake up! Come on out now!"_ My alarm clock sung annoyingly.

I hit my alarm clock. It wouldn't shut up, so I threw it against the wall.

It broke.

It was a 'gift' from Leo, and I didn't like to break gifts given to me by my friends. But it was so annoying. _Screw Leo._

I tried to go back to sleep, but it was pointless. 15 minutes later, I was up and crawling to the bathroom.

My eyes were still glued shut as I turned on the faucet. As the water hit my face, I opened my eyes to watch the clock. 7:15. Why did my alarm clock wake me up this morning?

The prophecy rushed back. It was a counsel meeting.

I banged my head on the wall. Another prophecy?

Hopefully it isn't a Great Prophecy.

That would suck. And by my luck, it would probably come true in my lifetime.

Sigh.

Sometimes, life just plain old sucks.

_But not always_, I thought, seeing Annabeth's smile in my mind.

A lot of things were worth living for.

I jolted back to reality. 7:15! No, 7:17 now.

Counsel meeting in 13 minutes!

9 minutes later, I jumped out of the shower, fresh but dry (Son of Poseidon, will yourself to get wet and clean, dry off the second you get out.). 4 minutes to walk leisurely to the Big House. 3 minutes now.

I opened the door and jumped out. And 5 minutes later, I was late.

I walked in to see Travis and Conner pocketing Piper's wallet (When her sibling's insisted that she wear a purse, she took a guy-wallet and pretended it was a purse. She keeps drachmas in it.). And while the Stolls were occupied, Lou and Leo had formed an alliance between them. The Stolls' rubber-soled shoes were now melted into the ground.

Butch was drawing rainbows on the paper airplanes that hit him from Will Solace, then throwing them at Clarisse. Clarisse didn't seem to notice because she was busy trying to wake Clovis up by prodding him in the ribs. Clovis was groaning, muttering and talking randomly.

"Mighty, valient knight, do not be a fool! Brave knight do not poke people with their swords when the other is defenseless!" Clovis muttered/said.

Miranda Gardner and Pollux were talking about vine plants.

Nico just sat there looking sort of emo. Annabeth and Reyna were chatting. About who knew what.

Maybe battle strategy.

Or clueless boyfriends.

The rest of the Romans kept to themselves. They were much more disciplined then us [awesome] Greeks.

Jason was 'chatting' with Octavian, telling him something along the lines of "they're not our enemy. Don't talk crap. Don't be an insane, power-hungry person. Don't kill teddy bears."

Frank and Hazel were talking happily. They were probably planning a date. Or a wedding that was probably gonna happen in 5 years or so.

I sat down. Chiron wheeled in, followed by Rachel. Rachel sat down.

Chiron didn't look up. "Travis, Connor, change your shoes. They're ruined."

Travis and Connor jolted in surprised that the had been pranked.

Chiron continued, eyes still looking down. "Will, stop throwing paper airplanes. Butch, stop drawing on those airplanes and throwing them at Clarisse."

Both of them stopped and sat as still as an ADHD kid could.

Chiron went on. "Clarisse, poke him harder. We need him awake. Poke him, hit his head, hold open his eyes, give him Redbull, anything.

Clarisse was happy to obey. Travis handed her a Redbull.

Chiron kept on talking, not looking up. "Nico, stop looking emo. Annabeth, Reyna, it's not polite to talk about your boyfriend's behind their back."

Nico made no move to change his mood. Both girls turned bright red.

At last, "Everyone, shut up. Octavian, take Jason's advice."

Everyone did shut up. Octavian sniffled contemptously. Jason covered a laugh very effectively.

Chiron looked up and smiled benevolently, like he just hadn't told us to behave.

On the other side of the room, Clarisse was holding Clovis' mouth open. She poured a mouthful of Redbull into Clovis' wide-open mouth. She closed it and made him swallow. She looked down and paled.

"Travis. You handed me Extra-Strength."

Of course, by then it was too late. Clovis jolted up, shuddering violently. "MORE!" He yelled gleefully. "MORE! MO-MO-MO-MO-MO-MO-MORE!"

And then he grinned, more hyper than Leo.

Oh no.

Annabeth rushed over. "Clovis, calm down!"

"WHY?!"

She grabbed the opened Redbull from Clarisse's hands and waved it in front of him. "I'll give you this whole can if you behave."

Like a tame dog, Clovis sat down as still as a hyper, ADHD demigod can. Annabeth gave him a look that said 'behave', then handed him the can.

My girlfriend's awesome that way.

Meanwhile, everyone was cracking up (including me!), destroying the quiet that Chiron had created by walking in the room. Chiron himself was chuckling quietly.

Then his face darkened and turned serious. We quieted down. "You all know why we're here now," he said softly.

Miranda huffed gloomily. "_Another_ prophecy."

Groans echoed throughout the room, along with prayers that it wouldn't happen this century. Or millenium for that matter.

Annabeth caught my eye, a slight worried glance. Concern. That it was gonna be me.

The room quieted and Chiron looked towards Rachel. "Repeat the prophecy, Rachel."

_"Six shall travel to the Desert Kingdom_

_Four shall follow a path forbidden_

_Two forgotten whom should've never met_

_will join together to face a greater threat."_

Clarisse growled. Travis and Connor were quiet for once.

Chiron spoke again, in the same soft voice. "It's a great prophecy."

Nobody, not me, not anyone, not even hyper, grinning Clovis spoke. He was still sane enough to know the importance of the meeting.

"Rachel will tell you the rest," Chiron sighed.

Rachel stepped up. "It's now," she said, pulling something out of her pocket. She unfolded a piece of paper, and threw it on the table.

I leaned closer.

It was a drawing of the Brooklyn Bridge.

"The prophecy is now. It starts _right now_. We don't even have a week. Today." She held up the picture. The picture only had five shades of color. The water below the bridge was the color of my eyes. The sky was colored a stormy blue. Shades of grey were the bridge itself. The city beyond was a silloueted deep black. All the cars were blood red and imperial gold.

Rachel looked at me in pity. "Last night, I had a dream. Reyna, you're leading the quest."

Reyna jumped in her chair unexpectedly. "WHAT?!"

"I saw a vison of you in my dream, along with this color." She pointed at the gold. "It's the color of Roman weapons. And Bellona is a Roman-only goddess." She looked straight at Nico, jabbing a finger at the black. "That's you, Nico. It's you. I saw you last night, too."

Nico suddenly looked more emo, if possible.

Rachel turned on Annabeth. "This one is your's," she went on, pointing to the gray supports. "Gray architecture. You're the third person on this quest."

Annabeth sighed. She accepted it quietly. She looked up. "Quest?"

Rachel stepped towards Frank. She tapped the red. "That's the color of your dad, Frank. The fourth person is you."

Then to Jason. The poor guy was pale as she gestured to the blue. "You," she said. "NOT your sister."

I gulped as she turned on her heels towards me. Pity. "And you." She retreated and Chiron went back to the head.

"Everyone is equal in this prophecy," he started. "Reyna, you lead the quest because everyone else had lead a quest, and you are the better candidate than Nico."

"The quest is to Brooklyn?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," Chiron answered.

I piped in. "I didn't think Brooklyn was a desert."

Chiron hesitated. "I do not know why, child. But Rachel is definite that that's the place to go."

Frank came in timidly. "We are leaving... when?"

"Tomorrow. Go prepare."

* * *

**Okay:**

**Week 1: Too lazy.**

**Week 2: Worked on MRxPJO crossover. Was very busy.**

**Week 3: Brother got sick. Brainstorming for my HoH fic. And an AFxPJO crossover. A unique one.**

**Week 4: Work. This chapter took four days!**

**Hehe. Excuse-fest over.**

**R&R!**


End file.
